wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Douglas
Kevin Douglas, also known as Tyler Barre, (December 25, 1995) is an American actor and comedian, most known for his first webshow "Tyler's Time" and many other webshows and as Carter in James in Hollywood. Biography Kevin Douglas was born to Casey and Eric Douglas in Boston, Massachusettss on December 25, 1995. At the age of nine, he made his own webshow named Tyler's Time, about a misunderstood kid in the tough world of today's time. The show was an instant hit, and showcased his talent in humor, acting, and camera work. Career 2005-2009 When Douglas was nine, he made Tyler's Time, a humorous webshow about a misunderstood preteen. His show was well received by many, and he soon gained fame as a YouTuber. He was interviewed on many shows like Ellen and others about his webshow. When Douglas was twelve in 2008, the webshow ended with Tyler finally thinking he's got the world down (when obviously he still had a lot to learn). Soon after, in 2009, he uploaded a short film on his channel, TylerBFunn, ''titled ''KEVIN. The short film was a humorous and fictional documentary about how all of the fame from when he was young had gotten to his head. It featured many (offscreen) voices recognized from Tyler's Time ''all of them appearing to be offended of his newlyfound ego. The video was uploaded February 3, 2009, and one week later, he had over about 25,500,000 hits and had gained 38 subscribers within a week of the video. He had gotten a call from Nick saying they wanted him to reprise his role of Tyler in a new show they had came up with, named ''Tyler. Douglas flew to Los Angeles from Boston to attend the meetings and see if he was interested. After analyzing the contract closely with his parents and a lawyer they had hired, and listening carefully during the meetings, he realized they had changed much about Tyler to make it a cliche already-seen-on-television sitcom which drastically changed his artistic vision. Douglas declined the offer. Douglas had gotten many other offers from networks, but they all wanted the same thing: to take Tyler (and Douglas) and change him to their liking. Douglas flew back to Boston on September 5, 2009. 2010-2012 In early 2010, Douglas started a new web series where he would just answer questions and talk about himself and his life and such. He uploaded a video every Saturday. He then started to create different personas to be "artists" and making their music videos seem very awful and stereotypical. Some of his fan favorite personas were Shaloo, XD, Nutku, and Dustin Beaver. In 2011, Douglas and his family moved back to Los Angeles. He has been in a number of shows, (guest appearances and recurring roles). Although he is in an acting career, his main thing is his webcasts. He is a new character introduced in Season 2 of James in Hollywood as Carter. Category:Males Category:Heatherblast9's actors Category:Male Actors Category:Employed Actors